


Early Delivery

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [32]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, Giving Birth, Pregnant Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira goes into labor a couple of weeks early.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 1





	Early Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part thirty-two of the "Cursed" series. Akira is nine months pregnant.

"Early Delivery"

Akira was resting on the couch in the lounge. She had just came from another appointment with Doctor Gior, which had been occuring more often. Starting from last month, the doctor wanted her to see him once a week. This last appointment was exciting. Her little Kashi had moved into a head down position, and she had dialated two centimeters.

The fact that her baby was almost ready to make his entrance into the world made her excited but nervous. She knew that she wanted Isamu to be there when she went into labor, but she was worried that he might be called upon to defend Altea.

She was excited to be able to hold her baby in her arms like she did in that dream she had a couple months ago. She rubbed her belly, not surprised when she felt Isamu kiss her belly. "Hi, Isa."

"Hey, Aki. How do you feel?"

"Nervous and excited."

"I understand. I am not leaving your side, sweetheart."

"That's-oh." Akira sat forward suddenly.

"Aki?"

"Isa, help me to the infirmary. I...I think it's time."

%%%

Doctor Gior moved some privacy screens around a bed before Isamu helped Akira out of her maternity dress, into a surgical gown, and onto an examination bed. Doctor Gior had her sitting up, hugging a pillow. He prepared a large needle laced with a numbing agent, so she could deliver the baby with almost no pain. He injected the numbing agent, causing Akira to wince as the needle went in. Once the medicine took effect, she sighed and laid down with her legs open. Isamu grasped her left hand, hoping to provide comfort for his fiancée.

"Okay, push, Kogane. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Push again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Another push, a big one this time. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. I think one more big one should do it. Push!"

Doctor Gior's voice was drowned out by a piercing cry. "Congratulations. It's a boy."

A nurse walked around the screens, where the rest of the team were waiting. "Mother and baby are doing fine. You may see them."

Fala, Amue, Hiroshi, and Tsuyoshi hurried around the screens and saw Akira reclined on a bed with a little baby swaddled in a blue blanket and nestled in her arms. Akira lifted her eyes from her baby to the other four people. "Hi. Come here, and meet our little Takashi."

"He is adorable, Kogane," Fala stated.

"He's so tiny," Tsuyoshi mentioned.

"How do you feel, Kogane?" Amue asked.

"Tired honestly."

Isamu kissed Akira's forehead. "We should let her get some rest."

"We'll visit again soon, Chief!" Hiroshi called out from the door.

When the door closed, Akira pulled down her gown and let her baby nurse from her. Isamu made sure the medical bassinet was close enough to Akira so she could lay their baby down in it for his nap and pick him up again when she was done resting.

Little Takashi fell asleep nursing, but Akira looked reluctant to lay him down. Isamu sat down in the plush chair next to the bed. "What's wrong, Aki?"

"What if this is another dream, and when I wake up, he's not here?"

"This is no dream, Aki."

"How can you be sure?"

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember how the delivery went?"

"Yes."

"Did our friends ever appear in your dreams?"

"Fala did once."

"But everyone?"

"No."

"Then, this isn't a dream. However, if it makes you feel better, I can help you hold him while you sleep. Once you fall asleep, I can either hold him or lay him down, whichever you'd want me to do."

"You're so sweet, Isa. What did I do to deserve you?"

Isamu carefully leaned forward and kissed Akira's forehead again. "Like I told you before, Aki. Exist."

Fin


End file.
